User blog:MistressNitallica/My Event Farm
When I first started playing this game, it was just after the Alchemy Event. I didn't know what that was, but I saw a lot about it here on the wiki and on Reddit while I was researching game basics, farm building strategies, and the like. My main farm was well under way when the Haunted Harvest event started and I saw immediately why some folks talked about having multiple farms, some just for events. Having an "event farm" meant you could complete your quests more easily. My main farm's setup is kind of a mess and things are all over the place because I didn't know what I was doing and I was learning as I went. I started an event farm right at the end of the Haunted Harvest event and started building it the way I thought a self-sufficient farm should be. I may not have the most efficient setup for making money, diamonds, medals, etc., but it seems the most functional to me, and hey, it's my farm. :) Here's what I got so far: I started out with my plowed field first, then focused on getting quests done as soon as possible until I was able to build houses. Once the houses got started, I made sure to do to get tickets because I was going to need farmhands. Once I had my first farmhand, I had him taking care of animals and flowers as needed. Once I had enough medals for additional farmhands, I assigned each a task of animals, flowers, or trees. And some also have a small plot of a connecting fish pond, so they help out with the fishing. As soon as I was able, I got the Marketing Agency building for additional quests. The largest ones take a long time, but are worth it for the amount of medals you get. Also: my plots all have sprinklers to speed up crop growing time. This came in handy for the Nature Festival event crops! And also helps get crop quests done faster. My fish ponds are my main source of income, as I currently have at least 100 of each fish, almost all of which number over 200 each. I currently have every crop unlocked. I am still working on flowers and trees. I now have a warehouse and am working on building up a diamond reserve so I can level it up. I've expanded my farm as far as I currently want to go because right now I am not sure how much space I am going to need for event items. Because I've only so far experienced three events (Haunted Harvest, Fishing Contest, and Nature Festival), I don't have a lot of unlocked event flowers/trees/etc. because I haven't experienced them yet. So I know I'll need more room for those as they happen. (and fish are very easy to move around!) Right now my focus is money for crops, new flowers, and trees (and because I'm spending it as soon as I get it); diamonds for leveling the warehouse; medals for sprinklers for flowers; and more gas stations. The latter is not necessary according to some folks, and I don't know about you, but I hate visiting someone's farm and having to fight to fill up my tractor so I can use it on their farm. Me personally, I think a good host provides for his/her/their visitors. :) So this is how I'm currently doing it. I may not be going about this in the most efficient manner, but it works for me. For the most part, the farm runs itself as long as I pay the farmhands. However, crops will always have to be gathered by me and/or any visitors I might get. And that's how I want it. I might eventually make this farm my new main, but for now, it's where I'm spending most of my time because it needs more work. I also have a much smaller flat farm that I have started (also for events) but that one is leveling much slower because I don't spend a lot of time on it. (and because: hard mode LOL) I hope that sharing the method to my madness has been helpful. Of course, your mileage may vary. :) jobs Category:Blog posts